super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Gavin (charmed)
Origins unknown, Gavin is a mysterious Warlock from the future that has the ability to emit a deadly energy beam from his forehead through an opening that is reminiscent of a third eye. Invisible until he attacks a victim, the opening appears as an open eye in the center of his forehead. Gavin uses the beam to burn a victim, killing them. Quick FactsEdit Species: Warlock Hair Color: Blond (balding) Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Emission of a deadly energy beam ADVERTISEMENT Travelling to the Present from the FutureEdit After learning about a vaccine that will eliminate Warlocks, Gavin was able to fold the fabric of time, creating a portal from the future into 1998 in order to locate and obliterate all those contributing to the creation of the vaccine. NoteEdit * It is unknown if Gavin created the portal through time himself or if he had help from another magical being. The Lab TechEdit A young African-American man was working in a laboratory analyzing slides under his microscope while listening to music when Gavin arrived and questioned what the man's name was before attacking him with his energy beam. The young man yelled as Gavin burned him with the beam. : During the attack, a button made from an unknown alloy fell from Gavin's suit jacket that the authorities found when they were searching the murder scene. Andy Trudeau indicated to Phoebe Halliwell that the button was found at the scene when she was trying to gain information about the attack. TanyaEdit While walking from the movies, Phoebe Halliwell bumped into a young woman, known as Tanya, and received a Premonition of Gavin attacking the woman in a parking lot. Phoebe tried to locate the woman but she couldn't find her. : Phoebe visited Prue at her job the next day where Tanya was working as a sandwich delivery girl atBuckland's Auction House. Phoebe encountered Tanya and alerted Prue that she was the woman from her premonition and the two sisters chased after her but Gavin got to her first. : Tanya entered the elevator and Gavin was waiting within it, and he pressed the close button as he saw Phoebe approaching. In the elevator, he asked her who she was and said that he had difficulty finding her because she was never in the same place at the same time alone. Tanya looked at the warlock confused by him. : Phoebe proceeded to go after Tanya using the stairwell and Prue retrieved two security guards and as Phoebe arrived outside in the parking lot, Gavin had Tanya pinned down on a car and was ready to burn her with his eye beam. : As Gavin's third eye opened and emitted the beam, Phoebe picked up two glass bottles off of the ground and smashed them on Gavin's head, causing him to fall. Phoebe and Tanya proceeded to her car and sped off to Halliwell Manor as Prue arrived with two security guards. Gavin stood in the lot recovering from the blow to his head as Prue and the two guards turned and went back to the auction house. Attempt to Attack PrueEdit Prue was working late at Buckland's and was returning to her office from an appraisal when Gavin emerged from a hallway and began to follow Prue to her office. As Prue entered her office, Andy was there, wanting to talk to Prue and when he greeted her, Gavin heard hsi voice and retreated. Attacking Prue and Revealing the TruthEdit Demanding to know Tanya's location, Gavin waited until Andy was gone and he made his way to Prue's office. He questioned Prue where Tanya was and went in to attack Prue but she used her power ofTelekinesis to blast her desk at the warlock, pinning him against the wall as she ran through the door. : Prue made her way to a storage facility in Buckland's and Gavin followed, while trying to hide, Prue questioned what Gavin wanted and due to a Truth Spell, Gavin told her he was from the future, trying to annihilate all those responsible for the creationa vaccin against his kind, against warlocks. Prue questioned why he would want Tanya and he admitted it wasn't Tanya he wanted, it was her unborn child. VanquishEdit Gavin then corned Prue and Phoebe arrived and the two sisters attempted to escape and Gavin proceeded after them but the two women grabbed a crow bar and as Gavin's third eye opened, they impaled the opening. As Gavin struggled to pull the crow bar out, he fell to the floor, dead and a portal through time opened and sucked him back through it. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1998